Beneath The lies
by BubbleWrapAndCupcakes43
Summary: They decided on a break, which left Max heartbroken. Percy found her at the bottom of the ocean. As Max continues to hide her past from the camp, Percy, Chiron and Annabeth scramble to find out who she is. Two certain goddesses are keeping a secret that could either cause the destruction or save the earth. Once again, it's time for Max to save the world, But will she do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first Percy Jackson/Maximum ride crossover so tell me if I should continue or not. Please review! At least for this chapter so I know to continue or not or whatever else. Okay on with the story! **

**Max POV **

"Will you shut up?" Iggy said to me as I explained a plan for tomorrow. I quickly shut my mouth but gave a half- hearted glare in his direction. With a sigh I sat down next to Fang, who just sat staring at the flames of the fire we had made. I looked around at everyone in the flock, noticing their scared bloody faces, the slump of their shoulders and the red puffiness around their eyes. Gazzy looked the worse. Mud and blood were streaking all over his face, arms and legs, with smears on his face from wiping away all his tears. He had his head on Iggy's lap while he sobbed into his pant leg, Iggy stroking his head while tears also fell from his face.

I've never seen my flock look this bad but I couldn't blame them. Even I wanted to lie down and cry for the rest of my life. After all it was my fault she was dead. You're most likely wondering what in the hell I'm talking about.

About a week or two ago we were captured. This was another branch of itex but this particular place was more violent, secluded and the whitecoats in there were just down right evil. I know I've said that countless times about all the whitecoats but something about them…. They were just so robotic. It was harder than usual to break free, but we almost did.

**Flashback**

_Sirens wailed and erasers barked as we ran to the exit. Angel held my hand but for some reason she wasn't moving as fast as she usually was._

"_C'mon angel! We got to move faster!" I yelled, tugging her hand._

_She tried to pick up the speed but only resulted in almost falling. I tugged her hand once more. "Max! I Can't! They did something to my leg! Max ho-" Angel was cut off as her leg buckled under her._

_I was so focused on escaping I didn't listen. Like the stupid idiot I am, I kept running. I didn't notice when her hand slipped from mine, or listen to her scream my name. _

"_MAX!" Too late, I turned around. The erasers had already caught up to her and had picked her up by the neck, her feet dangling off the floor. I watched as they griped her neck so tight her face turned blue, as her tear filled eyes looked at me, screaming for help. Then they snapped her neck. Everything was drowned out, leaving just me and angel. Her lifeless eyes stared back at me as tears slid down my face._

_My baby, my sweet little devious Angel was dead._

**End flashback**

I gasped as I was brought back to reality. I held back the tears threatening to break free and put on a stoic mask. My heart was pounding so loud I'm sure the animals in Antarctica could hear it. T

I just want to sit down and cry but I try to hold back my feeling for the sake of the flock. Though At night, when it's my turn to take watch, I go and sit somewhere far off but close enough to see them, and just cry. No one else saw what happened. All they know is that she was holding my hand then she was dead. All of them have been giving me the cold shoulder, knowing it's my fault that she's dead. I wouldn't blame them because even I hate myself for it.

I was so stupid! It was my fault. All of it. If I had listened to her, focused on her being their maybe she would be here! I could have saved her in the arms of those erasers if I hadn't frozen up. But I did and now Angel is dead because of me.

"I'll take first watch; the rest of you should go to sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." I said.

I got up to start unpacking the sleeping bags when Gazzy spoke up. "Are you serious? My sister is de- dead! All you freaking care about is running away! Well I, for one am done running!" By now he was standing, along with Nudge and Iggy.

I turned around with a shocked expression. "What?"

Nudge stepped up. "Gazzy is right Max. Don't get me wrong I love you and I'm sure everyone else does to but… it's hard to even look at you. Do you care Max? Do you care that's dead and it's your fault?" Even in the dark I could see her face like it was day time and it broke my heart. I knew this was going to come, I just didn't know it would hurt so much.

"I think it's time we go our separate ways. I don't know what happened but now angel is dead and you had more than one chance to save her and you didn't. I don't know if you care or not but we just can't handle you being here and I think the best thing right now is for you to leave. I'm sorry but I don't think I'd be able to forgive you for what you did to her and to us. Were done running Max. You can keep going but were done. We are going to settle down and try to get over Angel. While were doing that you run Max. Maybe you'll realise what you did. So this is our last night together I guess." Iggy's speech had hit me hard.

I took a step back. I stared at all their faces for a long time. I turned toward the fire. "Fang?"

The flames cased shadows on his beautiful olive skin and my heart nearly broke in a million pieces when he just turned his head, refusing to meet my gaze. I guess this was it then. "Okay. If that's what you all really want, I'll go. But… know that I didn't mean for angel to die. I hate myself for not saving her. And I understand if you guys eventually hate me to. But if you guys come back for me... I don't know if I'll be able to accept you back. This is so hard for me. But I love you guys and will do anything to make you happy and safe. So know that I'm leaving for you. I love you all."

I put my things back quickly, took a running start and spread my wings, flying into the air and stopping to look at them one last time.

"Goodbye, my flock."


	2. Chapter 2: Girl in the water

**Since I forgot to do it last time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot. Review so I know someone is reading!**

**MAX P.O.V**

My body jerked forward as I woke from my dream, causing me to nearly fall out of the tree we were currently staying in. I looked around at my sleeping flock and noticed Fang had gone to sleep leaving Iggy to take watch. He turned toward the direction I was sitting, looking me straight in the face as if he wasn't blind. My flashed back to the dream and the look on Iggy's face when he told me to leave. I felt my heart tighten up, but tried to keep my breathing even so Iggy wouldn't notice anything wrong.

"Max? You okay?" Iggy asked quietly.

"Hey Ig. Um, yeah I'm fine it was just… Nightmares. I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep so I'll take watch." I whispered back. I hesitated before I said nightmares because I knew it was much more than that. I saw him nod his head and settle against his tree branch. Within a few moments he was asleep. Looking at the sky and the place of the moon I guessed it was round 3 in the morning. I sighed and thought about the dream.

Although, I knew it wasn't a dream, more of a vision, I didn't want to believe it. Ever since Angel… passed, I've started to have visions when I sleep. How I know that there not actually dreams, I don't know. I get this gut feeling that they are and I've learned to trust your gut. That and more than once I've dreamt about the flock and the visions came true a day or two later. There was no sign of a breeze yet I still shivered, goose bumps rising on my arms.

_Max _I was startled to hear the voice. It hadn't been talking to me since the incident, as I've come to call it. _**Hey voice. **_

_Max_. I was first confused when I realized that it wasn't the voice speaking. Then I realized the voice was not in my head. I looked around at the flock but they were all asleep. I tensed up, prepared for a fight, but stayed put for the time being. I was not going to leave my flock unguarded just because I was curious. I will not lose another member of my flock. Nothing else happened for the next half hour, but I was still on edge. I thought again about the vision then made a decision, grabbing my pack and scrounging around for a pen and two pieces of paper. Then I wrote. I wrote a letter for the day that was going to come.

When finished with both letters I hoped down from my tree branch and made my way over to Fang's pack, sticking the notes in a Black rag that I knew Fang never took out unless something horrible happened. I'm not sure why or where he got it but I didn't really care so I just shrugged it off. By the time I was back on my branch it was 6 and the sun was just beginning to rise. When I looked closer I swore I saw someone riding something, moving in time with sun, but it must have been my imagination. Not long after I woke the flock and we started on with the rest of our day.

_2 days later_

Today was the day. I could feel it the moment I woke up. Again don't ask me how, I just knew. I went through the motions of the day, trying to make it as fun as possible as this was the last time for a long time that I would have a chance to be with them. Fang was Quiet as usual but Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy barley even glanced at me, let alone talk to me. The air began to feel tense as the day progressed. Before the sun was about to set I made an excuse to get me and Fang alone. "I'm going to get wood for the fire, Fang can you come with me?" I said. Fang nodded and together we began walking, picking up sticks here and there but I could tell he didn't really want to.

"Look Fang, I didn't ask you to come with me to pick up sticks. I need you to make a promise to me, right now." The last bit caught Fang's attention as he immediately turned to me, his eyes full of sadness. God I'm going to miss those beautiful obsidian eyes. I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind and got to the matter at hand. "You know I love you guys, no matter what you do. Fang, I need you to promise me that if anything happens, if I'm not going to be here anymore look inside of your black rag. But only after something happens to me. Not before only after. Can you promise that to me Fang?" My voice wavered half way through my speech but otherwise my voice held a strong serious tone. Noticing this, Fang immediately nodded.

"I promise Max. Only after." He said.

I nodded. "One more thing. Don't come looking for me." Fang's face stayed stoic but I could see in his eyes that he was confused then he seemed to understand and surprise passed through, confusion still lingering in his eyes. With that we walked in silence back to our camp and sat down.

Then it began, exactly like my vision. I knew it was coming but it still hurt so bad to have your family, the only people that really mattered to you, practically kick you out. Exactly like my dream, I said my final goodbye, lapping into warp drive. I held back my feelings because I deserved it. All of this. I mean what good have I been? To anyone? All I do is boss people around and try to be a hot shot. I was never needed, so why did they stick around?

_You're wrong Max. You're more important than you could ever imagine. Don't give up. Not yet. _ I whirled around (Well as much as you can whirl around while flying.) checking my surrounding. It was the same voice I heard in the forest 2 nights ago. The voice seemed male although it was hard to tell. Just like before I couldn't see anything, which left me tense for the rest of my journey. I continued on in warp drive until I looked down to see what look like New York. Going at regular speeds, I kept flying forward, unsure of where I was going but I was pretty sure I was nearing long island sound.

Then it hit me. It was like being hit by seven super enhanced erasers at once. You're probably thinking an object hit me and what not but I've got to say you're wrong. What hit me was the realization that my family is gone. I am completely and utterly alone. All the feelings I've been holding back rushed up, making me want to puke.

Images of everything that happened from when Angel had been kidnapped to being kicked out of the flock were flying through my mind like someone had put a movie on fast forward. With it came emotions so unbearable my wings folded in, leaving me to drop out of the sky at 100 miles per hour, all the while I screamed at the top of my lungs, most likely damaging my vocal cords. It was cut short as soon I hit the water, the impact knocking me unconscious.

**PERCY'S P.O.V**

"Damn it! How many times do I have to Say it! Don't move from your spot and maybe we won't lose next time!" Annabeth looked pretty pissed off at me. We had just finished a game of Capture the flag and the Ares cabin won. Somehow it was all _my _fault for losing because I moved from my position on Zeus fist. In my defence Travis and Connor could have paid attention to their surrounding rather than discuss their next prank. I didn't say any of this though knowing that Annabeth would go ape shit on me if I did. That and I was tired and didn't want to argue.

I shrugged. "Oh well we still have next time. I'm going to go to fireworks beach. See ya tomorrow." Annabeth huffed and stalked off, still infuriated at me. Before she could take two steps we heard an ear shattering scream, so full of pain and sorrow even I wanted to cry. Confused everyone looked around, but the sound seemed far off. Immediately we ran toward the big house, but Chiron was had his horse half out of the wheel chair and was running toward us. We met at the arena, panicked faces gathering around Chiron, looking for an explanation.

"What happened? Who screamed?" Annabeth, as usual, was the first to speak up. Chiron also looked confused as he gazed down at all of us campers. "I thought it was one of you, in the forest." He said. This only raised our confusion.

Travis, being oh so helpful tried to come up with a conclusion. "Maybe someone is being murdered in the forest." Clarisse wacked him upside the head, most likely giving him a bump. "Don't say that you idiot!"

It took a while but then we all realized that maybe someone was being attacked, trying to get into camp. Since we were all still dressed in armor from our game, we ran to half-blood hill, expecting to see a person and a Satyr fighting off a monster. But we didn't see anything. It looked the same as it always does. There was no monster or people on that hill besides us.

"Alright whatever that was we'll find out but for the mean time everyone get showered and head off to bed." Chiron ordered. Everyone slowly dispatched, muttering up scenarios about what could have happened. "That also includes you two. We'll discuss this tomorrow." With that Chiron walked (Galloped?) back to the big house, leaving us wondering what the hell just happened.

I could see Annabeth trying to figure out what happened but gave up. "That was weird. I think I'm going to bed early today." With that she walked off, heading toward her cabin. I stayed on the hill a moment more before walking toward the Firework beach. I'm not sure why but that screamed had really affected me and the ocean always seemed to calm me down. I stood on the shore for a moment, relishing in the feel of sand between my toes, before I jumped in.

Being the son of Poseidon I could breathe underwater. I could also talk to horses and sea animals. I willed the current to push me along, already feeling at peace in the water. I waved at some of the fish and sharks that passed by.

_Lord Percy! Lord! It needs help! Hurry, hurry! _I heard in my head. A pod of friendly dolphins came swimming toward me in a fast pace.

_What is it? What's wrong? _I asked the dolphin in the front_._

_We don't know! She fell from the sky! Hurry! _She? As in a human? I quickly followed the sea animals, wondering what in the name of Hades was going on.

Then I saw it. Or should I say her. I was stunned as she floated toward the bottom of the ocean. This girl was downright beautiful. Her light brownish blonde colored hair was swaying slightly due to the currents, leaving a brown trail behind, as if her hair was covered in dirt and her sun kissed skin seemed to glow. Even unconscious she had the aura of a powerful leader. My attention was brought back to reality when I heard the dolphins screaming my name, panicked. Shaking myself, I urged the currents to change direction, bringing the girl up instead of down. I came floating next to her, making an air bubble around us. I quickly checked if she was breathing and was surprised to find that she was.

_What exactly happened again? _I said, addressing the dolphins.

_My pod and I were on the surface getting some air when we heard a scream and this girl was just falling out the sky! She appeared from the sky then was falling out of it Lord Percy! Then she hit the water and went dead._

_Okay calm down everything is okay. She's alive; I'll bring her back to camp right now. _I spoke in a calming tone, which seemed to work as the dolphins calmed down. I quickly rose to the top of the sea's surface and looked at my surrounding. I instantly knew that we were 130 feet off the coast of camp. **(A/N sorry if it's unrealistic I just came up with anything.)** Holding the girl bridal style, I conjured up a wave that carried us to the shore of fireworks beach. As soon as my feet hit the ground I began to sprint towards the big house. Some of the campers stopped and looked at me but I just kept running.

I noticed that for someone so tall, she was really light. I burst into the big house, just in time to see Chiron compact himself into his wheel chair.

"Percy what ar-." He cut himself off when he saw the soaking wet girl in my arms. He looked at my face for a second, seeming to understand the situation. "Get her to the infirmary now. I need you to explain what happened when we get there." I nodded and ran to the infirmary, where the kids in the Apollo cabin quickly took the girl from my arms and got to work. A few minutes later Chiron rolled in with Annabeth beside him.

"Care to explain what the Hades you were doing with a soaking wet girl in your arms?" Chiron said sternly.

"After the Scream I didn't feel right so I went for a good ol' ocean stroll and the dolphins came up to me saying a girl came from the sky then from fell from it. Apparently that was the scream we heard. Anyway I saw her floating to the bottom of the ocean so I picked her up and came here. Uh…Yup that pretty much covers it." I spoke with a sense of humour though I was really confused and worried about the girl. Chiron nodded absorbing this while Annabeth looked kind of angry. I wasn't sure why but I just brushed it off as something else.

Chiron seemed thoughtful. "We heard that scream about a half hour ago. You said she fell in the ocean after the scream right?" I nodded my head. "Then how come she didn't drown?"

That question was surprising. We were all silent, mulling this over, when I had an idea. "Maybe she's a daughter of Poseidon?" I wasn't too excited about that idea, although I should have been, seeing as I've always wanted an actual human sibling. I just didn't want that girl to be my sister. Annabeth on the other hand looked kind of hopeful. That hope quickly disappeared as Chiron shook his head.

"No, her hair isn't black and her skin is too light. Besides, she was soaking wet. From first looks, maybe Apollo but I'm not sure. She seems more powerful than that. Athena? I don't know. This is so confusing." Chiron began talking more to himself than to us by the end but we were just as confused as he was.

We heard crashing and shouting coming from the room they had taken the girl. We were just about to open the door when one of the Apollo kids beat us to it.

"The girl is awake." He said right as we heard another crash and a scream as the kids came rushing out.


	3. Chapter 3: The lies begin

**URGENT! PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! **

**Alright so for anyone who is reading this I have a major dilemma. If you are okay with some spoilers about this story then PM me. I've been contemplating about something about this story and I need another writer to help me figure out what I should do. So if you are okay with me asking you a question that has spoilers for this story message me with the word Bad wolf. Now on with the story!**

**MAX P.O.V**

As began I began to gain consciousness, the first thing I noticed was pain, covering every inch of my body. The second was a soft, comfortable bed. I immediately was on guard, seeing as I was just falling to my death and now I was in a bed. Then I heard the voices. They all sounded to be 14 or older.

"-In the water."

"She won't drink the nectar or eat the ambrosia."

"- Lots of scars."

"- Who her parent is."

Their words barley made any sense but I didn't care, I just needed to get the hell out of here. Keeping my breathing slow and quiet, making it seem as if I was sleeping, I slightly opened my left eye. The wallpaper in the room was peeling off in some parts, there were a few beds lined up against the walls, all of them empty. I become slightly horrified as I looked around at the jars, most containing thick, odd colored liquid. I spotted a few of the kids that were talking and noticed that they were holding a bottle of liquid and what looked like square pastries. I tensed, preparing my body for a fight. Then I opened my eyes.

As soon as my eyes opened, the kids began to check for more injuries and tried feeding me the stuff they were holding. I refused to open my mouth and stayed completely still. When they were about to give up, I opened my moth a tiny bit, which they immediately took as a sign to shove the square thing into my mouth. All their faces leaned over mine in anticipation as I held the food in my mouth. I looked at the boy who shoved it in my mouth. He had sandy blonde hair and light blue, the same as everyone else in the room. I continued to stare at knowing that I was making him uncomfortable.

"Well? What's it taste like?" He said to break the silence .I moved my head up so my mouth was little higher and spit the food in the guy's face. I've got to say I was pretty proud of myself. I hit him right in the middle of his face, getting the stuff all over. I smiled to myself for a bit then jumped into action. Everyone was still looking at surfer boy, giving me the upper hand. I ripped one of the sheets off the nearest bed, then wrapped it around two of the kids' heads and tugged forcefully, bringing them down and purposefully banging their head against the medal bed frame.

The other kids finally seemed to get over their shock and screamed, attempting to calm me down or hit me with something. I crouched on the floor, swiping the feet of some dude who was trying to calm me down. He immediately fell and hit his head against the floor. A group of kids huddled together with various things to use as weapon advanced toward me. I smiled, missing the feel of adrenaline, even if it had only been a day and a half since my last fight. Before they could blink I had swiped two jars full of thick liquid, both labelled Manticore. Ignoring the stupid name I ran to the nearest wall, running up then using my momentum to kick off the wall, doing a kick ass back flip over the campers and threw one of the jars right in the middle of their group. They screamed and ran towards the door, all of them avoiding the liquid on the floor.

I landed a few feet behind them and attempted to blend within the middle of the group as they hurriedly squeezed thorough the only other door in the room. Putting on a mask of horror I ran along with the kids, acting as If I were one of them. The plan didn't work out exactly how I wanted it to. Since I was taller than most people it was easy to see me. That and the fact that I looked nothing like the other kids. When I ran out the door, there was an old man in a wheel chair, next to a girl with golden blonde hair and Striking grey eyes. What's up with all the blondes here? On the other side of the man stood a boy who looked my age, slightly taller than me with olive skin, Black hair and the most beautiful green eyes. As I stared at him, he turned to look at me. Within a second his eyes widened with realization.

"She's right there! Wait hold on!" he yelled.

I turned to look away from him, shoving some of the kids away so I could get in front. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I ran through the hallway, then took a left, and stopped for a second. The only place for me to escape was through a window at the end of the corridor. I weighed my options quickly as I heard the pound of footsteps getting closer. Either turn back around and get caught or jump through a window getting a few shard or glass stuck in my arms. Naturally I turned back around and gave myself. I swear if you believed that I'm utterly ashamed. In reality I kicked the glass window, thankful for my thick, hard combat boots, and jumped. Well it was more of step through because we were on the first floor but that makes it sound less awesome so I'm going to stick with jump.

Running through what looked like a camp which for some really odd reason had a wall covered with lava and kept scanning around, looking for somewhere to hide until I spotted a pine tree at the top of a hill. The tree was thick with leaves, making it the perfect place to hide. I heard footsteps running after me at amazing speed for a human but they still weren't as fast as me. I ran to the pine tree, barley noticing the sleeping dragon wrapped around the bottom. Wait DRAGON!? I nearly lost my footing as I stepped on the third branch leading up when I looked down and realized that there was, in fact, a dragon under the tree. I stared at it for a while when I remember why I was climbing this tree in the first place.

I swung around the branches before settling on a branch that had the most pine leaves, making it hard to see me. I looked at my surroundings only seeing this white and fleece a few branches below me. The fleece seemed to glow but I paid no attention to it. With my raptor hearing I could hear people shouting and running through the forest, most likely looking for me. I didn't move but only listened as people began to clear out, clearly giving up.

As the sun began to go down, I heard someone call that it was time for dinner. By this time there was no one in the forest and I began to relax. The crunch of leaves under a foot made me come back to my senses. The kid from before came out of the forest and sat at the base of the tree, leaning against the tree across it so as not be too close to the dragon. Speaking of it, why do they have a dragon? And this fleece in a branch? Why are their kids working like doctors? Millions of questions raced through my mind until I was pulled out of my thoughts by the boy speaking.

"I know you're up there. I saw you climb the tree, but didn't say anything. You seemed pretty mad so I just let you go and waited for everyone to leave before coming to talk to you. I must look pretty stupid right now, 'cause it looks like I'm talking to the dragon. Oh well. Anyway I'm Percy and this place that you're in is called camp half-blood. This is like a safe haven for demigods. Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods? Well their real. Most of the myths are true but not all because mortals usually tend to mix up the story. Sometimes the Gods have children with mortals, Making their children half god, half mortal hence the name Camp Half- blood. Like Hitler was the son of Ares, God of war. Maybe you are too."

Did he just compare to a mad man who tried for world domination? Would be kind of ironic if I was seeing as I'm supposed to Save the world and not destroy it. I kept quiet and continued to listen to this kid, Percy, talk.

"I'm a son of Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes. I'm the only one. Gets kind of boring but I do have a Cyclops brother, Tyson, who I'm close to. He works in my father's palace though so I only see him sometimes. Um this is kind of awkward to say but uh….I kind of found you floating to the bottom of the ocean. Some of the dolphins told me you had fell from the sky. Maybe Zeus threw you up or something but I- Ow!" Percy reached up and rubbed his head, looking at the branch at the stick that I threw at him.

Who tells people they didn't even know that some big god threw them up? I looked down as Percy got up and looked around, bringing out a pen from his pocket. Hell of a lot that's going to do him. Percy jumped and turned to face me though he couldn't see me. "Did you say something?"

I stayed quiet for a long time. Should I trust him? I pondered this question for a while before I came up to a conclusion. I'm not going to trust them completely and if anything goes wrong do a quick U and A. With that I crawled along my branch and stuck my head out of the bushes. I shook my head No, while Percy gazed at me. I felt a little uncomfortable with him staring at me like that.

_Gods, she's beautiful. _I heard in my head. I was so shocked that I slipped from my branch and fell. I was second to the last branch before I gripped the one above me, hoisting myself up. I looked at Percy, shock clearly displayed on my face. I heard his voice in my head. Does he have powers like… her? I tried to talk back to him. _**Percy, Can you hear me?**_I asked mentally.

By the way Percy's expression changed to one of shock and confusion I'm guessing he did. _Can you hear me?_

_**Nope I can't.**_

_Ha ha very funny. How are you doing this?_

_**I only know as much as you do and by the look on your face that means nothing.**_

_Well it's not every day you have some girl start talking in your head. Maybe you're a daughter of Poseidon. Even if you were, no one has ever heard of this happening between siblings._

_**Uh…okay. **_

_Before I forget, what's your name? I mean if I'm going to have someone talking in my head I at least want to know their name._

I thought for a while. I didn't exactly trust Percy or any of the other campers. I scanned my brain for names that I've heard. I decided on a name that was girly and cute, but still short. I chose something girly, which is the exact opposite of me but I needed to mislead them. It was also the name of one of the most irritating people I've ever met.

_**Lissa. My name's Lissa.**_

Percy looked at my face, scrutinizing it. _You don't seem like a Lissa. You look to tough and tomboyish. _

Percy and I talked mentally for an hour or two. He told me about the Gods, what they do in camp; some of his adventures which I've got to say were pretty cool, the magic boundaries and the story of this tree. We started to talk verbally after a while, me asking a few questions along the way.

He pointed toward the fleece that I had begun wondering about. "We got this fleece from a Cyclops that was about to marry my friend. We call it the Golden Fleece for obvious reasons; it can heal anything except for death. I think. After Thalia's tree was poisoned, we hung the Golden Fleece on it. Her tree healed fine but I guess it over healed it because Thalia is now flesh and blood, serving as a hunter for Artemis. It was kind of weird but not as weird as some other things I've seen."

After a while Percy said that he had to go back down to camp, as he already missed dinner. "You should come down too. You can stay in the Hermes cabin till you get claimed."

"Nah. I still don't trust those people no matter what you say. I'll find somewhere else to sleep. Besides I need some time alone to let all this sink in. If you still want to talk to me, come to the nearest clearing at around and don't tell anyone about our mind thing or that you found me. Bye Percy." With that I grabbed the branch a head of me, continuing to hop around the tree till I was almost to the top. With my raptor vision I could see Percy jogging back to the camp. I stayed in the tree for a few more minutes to make sure no one was around, then snapped open my wings, taking off to the sky.

Today had been pretty weird, which is saying something as a normal day for me is eating desert rat and fighting for my life. I thought about the information Percy had given me on the god's and their children. From what I gathered so far, I could be a child of almost all of them besides Apollo, Hades and Aphrodite. I blew out a puff of air as my mind started to jumble with questions. If I really was a demigod that means one of my parents were lying to me. My mind began to wander to other things as I flew in the air.

As the moon rose I started to look for a cave I could sleep in. I spotted one at the peak of a low mountain, then swooped down to get a better look and make sure nothing was lurking in there. Satisfied with the cave I grabbed the sticks I had gathered earlier on and formed them to make a tepee like shape, then lighting a piece of paper with a lighter I had stolen a while back, I set the sticks ablaze, loving the way the warmth the fire gave off.

I brought out my sleeping bag and began to settle down. "Fang can you take first-." I cut myself off when I remembered. Their gone. My flock is gone. They left kicked me out. I laid my head against the rocky floor of the cave and began to cry. I cried more than I've ever cried before. I cried for Angel, for everything the flock and I have gone through and for being a failure.

As I began to calm down a little I heard a squawk of pain coming from my cave entrance. I immediately got up, only to see an injured baby eagle flittering around on the ground. I guess my mother birdie instincts kicked because I rushed over to the bird, gently stroking it, trying to calm it down. The bird eventually calmed down, allowing me inspect its wing. It was bending at an odd angle, blood slowly leaking out of a cut at the top of the wing. I remembered a while back, when Nudge had gotten a really deep gash in her arm, I was able to heal it in a matter of seconds.

"I'm going to try something okay?" I spoke to the bird in a gentle tone. The bird looked me in the eyes, and I swore it nodded, as if it understood what I said. Shaking it off, I held my right hand over the wound. My hand began to glow, spreading around the birds wings. A few seconds later the light retracted back into my hand, leaving a perfectly healed eagle wing. I guess I can add Apollo back to the list of possible godly parents.

I stroked the wing gently and made sure that everything was okay. The eagle chirped happily and began to flap around her newly healed wing. "See, all better now. You should go back to your mother, she's probably worried." I told the bird. You know, throughout my whole life I never thought I'd talk to an animal besides total as if they were human. To make things even weirder, the bird looked me in the eyes again and I knew that she didn't have parents or siblings. It seemed that by looking in the birds eyes, I knew what she wanted to say.

I held out my hand, gently coaxing her to come forward. She eagerly jumped into my hands and I placed her on my shoulder, loving the feel of her head rubbing against mine. "How about a name? Let's see… You're an eagle right? Maybe Adira? **(Ah-Deer-ah) **I know it means strong and noble." Adira chirped happily, obviously happy about her new name. After a while Adira fell asleep, so I gently set her down beside my sleeping bag, and then climbed in as well, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

**PERCY'S P.O.V**

By the time I came back down from talking with the girl, Lissa, the bonfire was already in full swing. As another one of the sing- a – long songs ended the kids laughed, seeming completely at ease.

"Hey Seaweed brain! Where the Hades have you been?" I heard Annabeth shout. She came up to me smiling and put an arm around my neck.

I smiled back, gently shrugging off her arm. "I was out looking for that girl." I made sure not to mention that I had found her. I usually tell Annabeth everything but this didn't seem like a secret for me to tell. He smile fell in an instant, making me wonder what she had against Lissa. "I'm going to head to sleep early, I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth." She half-heartedly mumbled a good night before going to sit with her siblings in the Athena cabin.

After changing into my pajamas I laid in my bed thinking about Lissa. After a while I got up and walked to the Fountain at the back wall of my cabin. Taking in a deep breathe, loving the smell of the sea water, I grabbed a golden drachma out of the bottom of the fountain and through it into the mist that was formed right in the middle of the fountain.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Lissa, Camp half blood." I knew I shouldn't be doing this but I just wanted to check if she was okay.

I waited for an image to appear but was only met with a coin flying back into my face, hitting me right in the nose. "Ow! Gods that thing is hard!" I clutched my nose and picked up the fallen drachma. I inspected it, making sure it actually _was _a drachma and not a piece of chocolate with that golden wrapper or something.

After confirming that it was, I tossed the coin back in the fountain and walked over to the shield Tyson had made me and inspected my nose in the reflection. I had a small cut, not too bad but it was bleeding a little so I just grabbed a dirty shirt and wiped away the blood. After a minute or two I decided to go and ask Chiron why that happened. I grabbed a jacket, quickly putting it on before walking over to the big house. Staying out of view of the bon fire, I made it to the big house and opened the front door, calling for Chiron.

"What's the matter? What happened to you nose?" Chiron asked me as he wheeled into the room.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I tried to send an iris message to someone but when I said who and where, nothing happened for a while until the coin shot out of the mist, hitting me in the face. Why did it do that?" I said in a rush. Chiron stroked his beard for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"Well the only reasons that would happen are if the offer cannot be completed. Either someone gave you false information or they are not in that area you requested." This confused me. Unless Lissa left camp Half-blood, there should've been no reason as to why the message didn't work. The thought of her leaving made me sad, although I wasn't sure why it had seeing as I just met her. "Either that or Iris is too busy. But even so, she wouldn't have chucked the coin back like that if she's busy. So it's most likely that someone gave you false information."

I pondered this. _Lissa?_ I spoke in my head, trying to reach out to her. Nothing. Maybe she was asleep.

I pulled myself from my thoughts, nodding my head as Chiron continued to look at me. Chiron and I stayed in the big house living room for another 15 minutes or so before calling it a night.

My foot was halfway out the door when Chiron called back. "Oh and Percy? Do you mind bringing Lissa to camp tomorrow?"

**MAX's P.O.V**

"Squawk!" I jerked awake at the sound of a bird screeching. Already on my feet, I scanned the cave for any threats when my eyes landed on an eagle in the back of the cave where my head was lying.

The events from yesterday came back and I groaned. "Adira, why did you wake me up?" She chirped and looked me in the eyes. _I'm hungry_ they seemed to say. I sighed before gathering my things tiredly and slinging my pack onto my back. As you can see I'm not really a morning person. I could be, if mornings were around noon. The rest of the morning was un–eventful, except when I was trying to teach Adira how to fly properly, she fell and got her beak stuck in the ground. I remembered that I had to meet Percy in the nearest clearing which happened to be by some rocks that looked like a poop pile. Percy soon emerged from the south end of the woods and before I could even open my mouth, Percy blurted out a sentence in a rush of words. "Hi. So I uh kind of talked to Chiron, the camp director yesterday night and I swear I didn't say anything about you and I don't know how he knows your name but he wants me to bring you to camp. Please don't be mad." He gave a nervous smile and stood a little ways away from me, his right foot behind his left foot as if getting to run. I smiled a microscopic smile and decided to mess with him a little, setting my face into one of rage and hoping up from my spot at the top of the poop pile.

I walked slowly but threateningly toward Percy. "WHAT?! God damn it Percy, could I have not made it anymore clear that I didn't want you to tell anyone about me! Everyone has the right to be stupid but you abuse the privilege!" I raised my fist, as if to punch him, took one look at his scared, shocked face and cracked up. I was already on the floor, clutching my stomach as Percy just stood above me, confusion spread across his features. It took him a while until he finally realised what had happened and started to advance towards me. I quickly sobered up, and then ran away from him. I was glad that I had a distraction from reality, even if it was for a little while. Right now, being chased by Percy and laughing, I didn't have to think of the things that made me feel like curling up and dying.

We went along like that for a while, chasing each other around the forest, making it into a competition. Before we even realised it we had run into the camp and were running past a large coliseum looking thing. I've got to say, this camp was pretty impressive. When I reached what looked to be a ring of cabins, I quickly came up with a plan to win. By now, there were a lot of campers who had stopped to look at us, wondering what we were doing and who I was, but I was only focused on winning this. I had lost Percy by the Coliseum but I could see that he was now coming toward the cabins. Running towards the nearest cabin, this one was simple and old looking, I pushed upward, springing from the balls of my feet. For extra momentum, I reached my arms out toward the roof of the cabin. It was a time like this that I loved the little perks that came with being part bird which include the light bones and extra strength. After Rolling on the roof of the cabin, I flattened my body as much as possible so as not to be seen and waited for Percy to Approach, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

As soon as he was right under me, I pounced; landing with my knees bent as to avoid injury and tackled Percy to the ground. Then I did the natural thing and sat on him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I win!" I yelled in victory. Percy groaned as the campers who had gathered around to watch laughed.

"Since when was this a competition?" He said, trying to get me off him. I shrugged, although I knew he couldn't see me as his face was facing the ground. "When you yelled that I can't keep running forever and that you'd eventually catch me. That's something else you should know, I'm a very competitive person." I got off of him and brushed off the dirt on my jeans, turning around to face the campers surrounding us.

Percy stood up next to me and looked around before sighing and turning to me. "Well since you're already here might as well take you to Chiron." I was about to protest, but decided not to look like a whinny prissy. I may have to lie a lot while in this camp but I refuse to act like a wimpy damsel in distress, so I followed him to a big blue two story town house.

"Before we go in there just know that you can trust Chiron. No one here is going to hurt you." Percy said as he opened the front door. Inwardly scoffing, I stepped into the house.


	4. Chapter 4: Making new enemies

**Thou has graced thee with another chapter. You people suck at leaving review! At least just put update or something. But I know I'm getting a lot of views and I love this story so I'll just keep going. **

**Anyway song of the chapter is: Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

**Quote of the chapter: Maybe it's not about the happy ending, but about the story behind it. **

**MAX P.O.V**

The house was pretty modern looking once you got past all the bronze shielding and the leopard head hanging on a wall. Percy led me through a short hall way where I caught sight of the window I had broken earlier. Finally we reached a room with a ping pong table in the middle and the girl from before, the one with blonde hair, sat on the right side of the table. At the head of the table sat the man in the wheel chair, a blanket draped over his waist.

"Hello dear. I'm Chiron, Camp director. That over there is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. As you probably know, that is Percy. Did he give you the run down about the camp yet?" The man in the wheel chair, Chiron, said. He motioned for me to take a seat but I continued to stand by the door while nodding my head. Percy sat next to the blonde girl, Annabeth and said hello but she just gave a nod of her head as Chiron continued talking. "Alright. So now before we get any further, May I ask what your name is?" I stood there for a moment then called out to Percy in my head.

_**I thought you said he already knew my name.**_

_I think he's trying to be polite. _

_**Unless they prove their trust worthy, I'm not going to talk to them. Hell, I barley trust you but I do enough to talk to you so you should be happy.**_

Percy looked a little hurt when I said I didn't fully trust him but soon got over and introduced me. "This is Lissa. She said that she isn't going to talk to anyone but me." Chiron nodded in understanding but Annabeth's face took on a look of irritation.

"I see. If that's what you want I'll allow it. Although sooner or later you're going to have to talk to us sometime. I'm not sure if Percy talked to you about the Claiming but it usually takes place when you're thirteen, after Percy had made them swear to pay more attention to their children and claim them by thirteen. How old are you?" Chiron said

I gestured for Percy to come stand by me and I leaned in to whisper my age in is ear. "16. Wait, that means you were supposed to be claimed already. What about last night? Was there any weird sign above your head?" He said as he turned his head away from mine. I shook my head, causing Percy's and Chiron's faces scrunch up in confusion.

For the first time since I came here, Annabeth spoke up. "Have you been attacked by any monsters lately?" I thought about the erasers and the whitecoats, but I knew they meant a different type of monster. Again I shook my head no, which aroused even more confused looks. "I don't understand. You wold have already been claimed once you entered Camp. That and your smell should have attracted a lot of monsters, especially if your 16." She began to mutter possibilities to herself.

_**Smell? As in I stink? First you compare me to Hitler, and then you say someone threw me up now she's saying I stink. Isn't this place full of nice people. **_Percy snickered, earning a few strange looks from Chiron and Annabeth.

_She didn't mean you stunk. All demigods have a certain smell to them that attracts monsters from the underworld. The older you or the higher rank your parent is, the more you attract monsters. _

For another minute or two everyone mumbled to themselves, every once in a while sharing a suggestion on why I haven't been claimed or why monsters have never attacked me.

Chiron was the first to notice that I was still standing awkwardly by the door. He heaved a sigh. "We'll figure this out later and until she gets claimed we'll give her a bunk in the Hermes cabin. Do you have anyone you need to call?" I was about to shake my head again (I swear my head is going to fall off if I shake it one more time.) When a man with a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black, it looked purple walked into the room, nearly hitting me with the door. He wore an absolutely dreadful leopard spot Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes, although this man looked like he hadn't run a day in his life. He was holding a bottle of diet coke in his hand.

Percy didn't look too happy to see this man, for reasons I don't know or care about. It was obvious that Percy and the man shared the same feelings for one another.

"Well Hello Peter, Annie bell. Who-." The man cut himself off as he turned to look at me. I began to fidget with my hands as his gaze rested upon me, making me feel as if I was naked.

It felt like hours before Annabeth spoke, making me jump a little. "That's Lissa. She's a new camper and we were just introducing her to the camp. She came two days ago; Percy said she fell into the ocean."

The man's eyes left my face for a moment, flickering between Chiron, Percy and Annabeth. "If you don't mind I'd like to talk to this girl alone. And if you do mind, leave anyway." **(Sherlock anybody?)**

They looked taken aback, as if this usually didn't happen. Chiron was the first to recover and nodded his head, ushering the other two out the door. Percy looked back at me with confusion clear on his face, before he shut the door. _Good luck_ I heard in my head.

I faced the man in front of me once again, noticing that he had grown tense and was clutching his can of diet coke very tightly.

"Well? What do you want?" I snapped, annoyed with this man's silence. The man snapped himself out of his thoughts and put his can on the ping pong table where I could see the dents his fingers had made.

His head slowly moved towards mine, his face completely set into an emotionless mask. It seemed out of place next to his leopard shirt and his purple running shoes.

Although he looked like a total bum, there was power radiating off of him. "What are you? Who sent you here?" His faced was twisted with anger, which I hate to admit, but it scared me.

Pushing away my fear, my eyes narrowed, looking closely at this man, and I took a step forward. "You better watch your manners old man. You have no idea who you're dealing with." My voice was low and menacing. My face alone would have sent a grown man running away, but this man stayed where he was and stared at me, his face _almost _as scary as mine. Emphasis on the almost.

"So who sent you huh? Was it one of the Titans? How low could they have gotten, sending a weak petty demi-god to do their dirty work. How pathetic. But you're more than just a Demi-god right?"

To the say the least, I was shocked. And confused. Who the hell are the Titans? What did he mean, Send me? Does he know about the wings? If he does, how? These questions raced through my head at a mile a minute, but I kept my face controlled in a mask of anger.

"Last time I checked, I didn't show up in a box, with specific instructions. Call me weak on more time and you'll find your head even more up your ass than it already is. Right now, you're pissing me off so listen and listen closely. I'm going to walk right out that door, and you're not going to try and stop me. You're not going to say anything to those people outside this door. And you're going to leave me the hell alone."

The man scoffed, rolling his eyes before turning them back to me. "You don't have charm speak little girl so don't try. Especially since I'm god. Now, here is something I don't understand. You weren't sent here. And I know for a fact that I have no other children besides the twins. So why is my blood currently flowing through your veins?"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Line ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**PERCY'S P.O.V**

After being shooed out of the room, I refused to leave the hallway until Lissa got out. It disturbed me that she was alone with Dionysus in a small room, although I'm not sure what I thought would happen. I contemplated eavesdropping but decided against it, as I'm not the quietest person on the planet. That and Annabeth was standing right next to me, arms across her chest. I leaned on the wall opposite of her, trying to think of ways to fill the silence.

"So… Some weather we got huh?" I nearly cringed at my attempt at small talk.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, you are probably the worst person at trying to make small talk. What do you think Mr. D wants to talk to Lissa about?"

"I honestly have no clue. Just like I have no clue as to why the gods have yet to claim her or why she wasn't attacked by monsters before. None of it makes sense." My eyes scrunched together as I attempted to figure this girl out. It was all so confusing. When I looked back up at Annabeth and I could practically see the gears working in her brain.

After a long moment she sighed and rubbed her temples. "This is too much to think about. Even if she was the daughter of a minor god or goddess, the monsters would still pick up her scent. As for her not being claimed, maybe we just have to wait it out. Whatever is going on, I'm sure it'll all be figured out but I have to go to archery right now. Meet me by Thalia's tree tomorrow morning and we can go and see Rachel. She came by earlier, said that she had something to tell us. See ya later Fish- breath." I groaned at the new nickname as she smiled and jogged out of the corridor, leaving me alone.

I tried to think of different battle strategies for Friday night's game of capture the flag, but my mind kept drifting back to the same thing. Lissa. There was something about her that just drew me in. Maybe it was the way her hair shined in the sunlight, or the way her smile seemed to make the world seem brighter. Maybe it was her beautiful autumn leaf colored eyes that held so much knowledge and pain and sadness. Definitely the sadness. I can see it, when she thinks no one is looking, how her face sets into one of heartbreak, betrayal, pain and sorrow.** (Another Sherlock reference!)** I wonder who could have made her feel like that. I also wondered how she got all those scars. I mean they were everywhere, on her arms, legs, face. She even had scabs on her knuckles, as if she was in a fight. If a monster hadn't attacked her, then how could she get those? Maybe she was in a street gang? I chuckled to myself at that thought. She was not part of a street gang. At least I hoped so. What were street gangs like? I wonder if they actually do get matching tattoos and take a blood oath. What was a blood oath?

As I got carried away with my thoughts, the door opened and Lissa stormed out of there, Mr. D following close behind, both of them looking angry. "Don't walk away! You didn't answer my question and I'm not going to leave you alone until you do!" Mr. D screamed at her. She whirled around, her hair fanning around her.

"I don't know! I got here 2 days ago and before that I thought I knew both my parents. You're the god shouldn't you know this stuff? Like you said I'm just a petty demi-god who doesn't know anything!" She yelled back at him. I know I should say something but I was shocked. Whatever happened in there must have been pretty bad. So I tucked myself against the wall, careful to be quiet.

Mr. D stormed up right next to her and looked at her face, which in another situation would have been funny since Lissa was way taller than he was. "I wouldn't be asking you if I knew. And don't you dare yell at me, little girl or I will make you go insane. So stop with the tough façade and get the Hades out of here. I don't care if you've got my blood or not, you're not my daughter and you are not staying in my cabin."

Lissa pushed him away from her, which shocked me even more. No one disrespects a god, even if their annoying the Hades out of you. Well no one except Lissa apparently. "I'll yell at you if I want, God or not, you're still an old scum bag! I wouldn't want to be your daughter and in no way want to step foot in some stupid cabin made for an idiot!" Mr. D was seething. I could practically see the anger rolling off of him in waves. The few windows that were in the hall shattered and grape vines began to twist their way into the hall way, inching closer and closer to Lissa's feet. She didn't even scramble away or take her eyes away from Mr. D. As the first grape vine wrapped around her foot, she seemed to realise what happened and…..Wait, what? I pushed myself off the wall and looked around the hall way, searching for Lissa. Mr. D also looked confused. Then she was there. One second she was nowhere to be seen in the hall way and then the next she was standing right behind Mr. D. The grape vines fell to the ground, no longer being controlled.

"Aw did daddy dearest think he could wrap me up in a cosy vine cocoon?" Her voice carried along the hall, surprising Mr. D. He whirled around and was surprised to see she wasn't there, as was I. She re appeared in front of him and smiled. "This is kind of fun. Now I'm going to tell you once again what I told you earlier. I'm going to walk out the front door and you're not going to try and stop me. You're not going to tell these people what we talked about. Is that clear enough now? Or do I need to dumb it down even more?" She laughed a hollow laugh and turned, striding down the hall way, leaving a pissed off god behind her.

I don't know who she was, where she came from or who her parent was but I did know one thing. She was one Bad ass demi-god.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Line ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**MAX'S P.O.V.**

I got to admit, getting that rush of adrenaline and nearly dying was fun. It was only two or three days since my last fight but I missed it. Before you call me crazy and say that's unnatural, just remember that my existence is unnatural. I was raised to fight and nearly died many times, so it's practically in my blood. That man, Dionysus I think, was getting on my last nerve. He was just like the Scientist at the school. After walking out of the big house I started toward the forest, ignoring the stares of the other campers, and the shouts from the house. As I neared the forest I heard a screech above me, and looked to the sky. I smiled a little at Adira, watching as she tipped her wing downward. The wind changed direction, causing Adira to lose her balance and begin falling. I quickly estimated where she would fall and ran toward the coliseum thing and jumped up, catching Adira and cradling to my chest.

_That was scary _her yes said. I chuckled and set her on my shoulder.

"How about we go flying tonight? Me and you. I could teach you to fly like me." I told her. I could feel her nod; at least I'm pretty sure it was nod.

"Fly? How are you going to fly with it?" I jumped a little at the sound of a girl's voice and casually turned around to the source of the voice. The girl's blonde hair was escaping her braid, getting into her face. I immediately remembered her as Annabeth, the girl in the room with Percy, Chiron and I. Her grey eyes were filled with knowledge and curiosity.

"Her name is Adira not 'it'. But uh… I made these wing things with…branches and leaves. It doesn't really work but I can still get about four feet in the air." I hope she was buying this. I mentally scolded myself for making up such a horrible lie.

I could see she didn't really believe me but decided to not push the subject further and softly smiled. "Well it's good that you're talking to me now. I was kind of the same way when I first came, but I came with a friend." Her eyes got sad and her smile turned into a frown. I knew that look all too well.

The flock and I wore the same expression for weeks, right after we had lost….her. It was clear who ever she came with was long gone and she missed him. A lot. I wanted to go over and hug her, but seeing as I just net her it would be really awkward. I'm also not too great on the touchy feely stuff. Before I could say something she snapped out of her memories and put on a smile, this on forced. "Anyway you can still stay in the Hermes cabin. There aren't much people anymore since people are always getting claimed and we uh…lost most of them. I'll go get your Camp uniform and then give you the run-down of the rules. We can start-."

"Wait I never said I'd stay." I said cutting her off. "I'm not going to live in some random camp. Especially if that stupid god is here. I'll come by tomorrow. Later." I turned around to leave, Adira still on my shoulder, when I felt a hand enclose around my upper arm. I jerked back forcefully, making Annabeth stumble. I wouldn't have had to take so much self- control to contain myself from punching her in the face if I still hadn't been hung up on adrenaline.

But I was, so it did take a lot of self-control. "Oops my bad, didn't mean to use so much force." She seemed a little shock but regained her balance and tucked the loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's fine, sorry for just grabbing you like that. I wanted you to meet a friend of Percy and I's. She lives in a cave in the woods." Ignoring that last part, I decided that I'll go. If anything were to happen, I could just kick her ass and escape. After informing her of this. She led me to the forest, and we began down a path with lots of turns before coming to a cave with a mossy veil in front. "Rachel?" Annabeth called.

The veil was pushed aside, revealing a pale girl with red hair and green eyes, which brought back memories I'd rather not remember. It was funny how after I made big scene about how much I didn't like Lissa; I ended up stealing her name. I smiled to myself, but it soon slipped away as I remembered the events that followed. Fighting with Fang, Losing Iggy, and Anne betraying us. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I hadn't noticed Annabeth calling me, motioning with her arm to follow her into the cave.

I cautiously walked through the cave entrance making sure to stay near the entrance. All thoughts flew out of my head and my mouth nearly hit the floor. The walls were draped with brightly colored sheets, there was a lush brown carpet spread across the cave floor, reaching all the way to the back where a twin bed with dark blue sheets was shoved against the wall. There was a shelf lined with books, knick knacks, a laptop and a small T.V in the middle. How she got electricity in here is beyond me. As I took in the last of the room I came across hand drawn pictures hung above a bean bag chair and walked towards them. There were pictures of what I'm guessing were monsters, a coffin looking thing, a black horse with wings.

I heard the veil of moss fall back into place and the pound of footsteps on the carpet coming towards me. "I'm Rachel Dare. Before you ask about the cave, I'm the new oracle, so Apollo gave me a few things since I didn't want to live in the big house. I'm going to go on a whim and guess you're a new camper? What's your name?" I turned around to answer when I caught sight of a picture in the corner of my eye. I reached my hands toward it, ripping it off the wall and clutching the picture tightly.

"Where the hell did you get this?!" I raised my voice an octave, as I shoved a colored detailed picture of me falling through the sky with my wings open, blood streaking across my body.


	5. Chapter 5: An Experiment

**Sorry this took so long. I had to do two essays and then I was just too lazy to write, which is why this chapter is short and kind of boring. I promise the next chapter will be better; it just might take a while to write. Once again sorry for the late update.**

"_Artemis, Demeter, I need your help." Pan said through the Iris message. His hairy faces wavered slightly, but remained floating in the air, showing his satyr self-holding something wrapped in a blanket. Demeter and Artemis stood side by side, staring at this satyr, curiosity coursing through their body. They stood in a forest in Cowell Reservoir, 40 miles away from Los Angeles. Rabbits, birds, fox's and many other animals gathered around the two goddess, beautiful full bloomed flowers coating the lushes green grass around their feet. Artemis twisted a silver arrow along her fingers, wondering what the satyr wanted. Demeter, wondering the same thing as Artemis, stroked the soft petals of a bouquet of Peonia. _

_Abruptly, Artemis stopped twisting her boy and held it firmly in her hands. "What is it Pan? I've got two hydras on the loose and my hunters are waiting for me." _

"_Right. I've got other important things to do, like seeming my daughter. Maybe I can convince hades to make a wheat room. That'd be nice wouldn't -." Demeter was cut off by Pans urgent tone._

"_Yes, yes. I understand that you both have things to do but I'm making an… experiment that involves the powers of nature. I need you two to get a little bit of ichor from some of the nature gods, including your own. I know it seems a little off to be asking this, but like I said I'm doing an experiment which I hope will work. But don't tell the others, as I don't want many people knowing. Please, can you just do this one thing for me?" His voice was coated with excitement, his goat legs practically shaking. The goddess's shared looks of confusion and wonder._

_Artemis, quick to getting to the point, spoke first. "I guess I could. But can I ask, what exactly are you going to do with it? And what's this experiment?" Artemis was hesitant, although she knew that Pan would never hurt anything, let alone anything that involved nature. But with his eyes shining so bright and his smile as wide as the Grand Canyon, he looked crazy. _

_If it was even possible, his smile got bigger and he reached down to take hold of the blanket that was holding something in his arms. Before he pulled it back, he hesitated and looked up, his face serious. "Promise me on the River Styx that you will not breathe a word of this to anyone until the child has the reached the age of 16."_

_One more look at each other and Demeter and Artemis made up their minds. "We promise on the River Styx not to speak of this to anyone until the child has reached 16." They said together._

_Pan's smile returned as he removed the blanket._

Rachel's mouth kept opening and closing, making her look like a fish as her eyes shifted over and over again between my face and the picture. I wasn't angry, really. I was just scared. I knew that oracle meant prophecy teller or future seeker thanks to Nudge's week long obsession over Greek mythology. It scared me that I may one day end up dying by doing the thing I love most. That I'd die, never getting the chance to say I'm sorry to the flock. But I'm alive now and am to going to show them I'm scared.

"She drew it. When Rachel can't figure something it out, or she finds something interesting in her visions she draws them out. Why are you so angry? It's not like that's you, the thing has wings." Annabeth said, coming to stand closer to Rachel. I nearly growled as she called me a _thing_, as if it disgusted her. My eyes stayed on Rachel's face, checking to make sure she didn't put the pieces together. Seeing that she hadn't, I crumpled the paper and shoved it into my back pocket. My hands were slightly trembling, but I hid them in my jacket pocket, trying to stop the fear running through my body. Setting my face into an emotionless mask, I walked to the cave entrance and leaned against the wall right before the moss veil. I tuned to look at the two girls, allowing a small smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"Sorry for snapping at you. But I'm not feeling too great so I'm just going to go." Annabeth nodded her head and waved while Rachel tried her best to compose herself. I pushed aside the veil and walked to the nearest clearing. I looked around to make sure no one was around before unfurling my wings, sighing with relief as the pressure was taken off my back. I flapped once, then twice and was soon in the air, flying above the tree tops. The soft glow of the lowering sun cast a pink and orange pattern across the sky, turning the clouds the color of cotton candy. I dipped my wing, swerving to the right and closing my eyes, letting the wind guide me. The wind whipped and knotted my hair, a few strands catching me in the face but I didn't mind. Soon, the fear that was once eating me faded away, leaving only bliss.

I loved flying; the rhythmical beats of my wings soothed me when other things couldn't. Maybe it was the wind, or the feeling of being free, or maybe it was just my bird genes, but the sky was the one place that I could really _think._

I flew around for a while more before landing back in my cave, where I saw Adira had fallen asleep. After quietly putting my sleeping bag out, I took out 6 protein bars and the paper Rachel had drawn. I spent nearly 30 minutes trying to find something that indicated why I was falling or when it's going to happen.

Just when I was going to crumple the paper in frustration, I spot something in the swirl of feathers surrounding me. It would have been hard to see, if you had the vision of a regular human. Fortunately, my vision was better than a full human's therefore I could see this one, very important detail. My feathers were white, black and a slightly lighter brown than Nudge's. But there was one feather, hiding slightly behind mine's that was the color of straw with white at the tips and I recognized it immediately. After all, I'm the one who cleaned the blood off them and watched as they bristled as every time he flew.

It was Gazzy's feather.


End file.
